Chaos and AntiChrist
by PDOTL
Summary: Twenty-Seven: What's wrong with living your life like every day's your honeymoon? Disclaimer: I do not own South Park. Rating may go up. A collection of various shorts. KennyxButters, meaning slash.
1. One: Scent

A/N: First of many probably. Some connected some not so much. Probably going to try to stick with 100 word, 200 word, 300 word and 500 word drabbles. All Bunny pairing and the rating might get to M eventually. enjoy the tidbit.

* * *

One:Scent

By PDOTL

* * *

It was still early when Kenny joined Butters at the bus stop. Butters looked up as he heard Kenny's boots crunch against the stale snow. "H-hiya, Kenny. You're here early," Butters stuttered meekly with a tiny grin. Kenny blinked sleepily and mumbled something against the fabric of his parka.

The smaller blonde blinked and furrowed his brow in confusion. "Gee, K-kenny, I didn't catch that." Kenny sighed and rolled his eyes before pulling down the fabric that covered his mouth. "I said, 'yeah I woke up before my alarm and didn't feel like stickin round home'. What are you doin here early?"

Butters gave a soft 'oh' and fidgeted with his knuckles. "My parents, um, left for work early today, and they d-don't like me being home alone…" Kenny nodded, covering his mouth up again, cutting off any comment about the other's parents.

They stayed in relative silence for another few seconds. "Y-you, uh, smell nice today, Kenny," Butters blurted randomly, immediately reddening. "Not that you smell bad every other day!" Kenny laughed softly at the flustered blonde. "It smells kinda… spicy, only natural," he added thoughtfully.

Kenny grinned impishly and let down his hood completely. "That, dear Butters," Kenny said enthusiastically. "Would be the scent of sex. I woke up with a boner and had to get rid of it if you know what I mean…" Butters silently blushed, but otherwise didn't show any sign that he had heard.

"Still think I smell good?" Kenny asked cheekily. Butters looked over sideways and chewed his lip slightly. "Yea," he stated frankly before moving over a bit to a mound of snow, starting to build a snow castle as if nothing happened. Kenny watched with his eyebrows to his hairline. Behind the cover of his hood, he wore a perverted grin.

* * *


	2. Two: Crack Series: Cracked

A/N: Drabble two, this time 200 words. First series. More Butters-centric, but it'll be Bunny later in the series… Imagine Butters having his own adventures in LA, haha. Anyway, enjoy. And I also wanted to point out that you can give me requests and I'll try to do it eventually :D So go ahead guys and give me inspiration.

* * *

Two: The Crack Series: Cracked

By PDOTL

* * *

The whole population was pretty much there to watch Butters finally crack. It was kind of hard to miss when he was dressed in shiny tin foil on the top of the tallest building in the town, which happened to also be on the busiest street. Kenny swore he could see the light reflecting off the crappily made cape all the way from his house. No one doubted him; he'd gotten there in a matter of minutes despite being too poor to have a cell phone let alone texting.

All in all, Professor Chaos was dealt with after a half hour and only that long because the mass of people assembling to watch the crazy kid had blocked the roads. The kids of South Park muttered under their breathes about how uncool it was to be taken in by bicycle cops.

The next morning nobody saw poor Butters. The Stotch house was eerily quiet. Within a week news got out that Butters had been shipped off to LA to stay with his aunt, ultimate grounding. Eric had moaned about losing his pawn for a day or two, but Leopold Stotch was soon forgotten by South Park. And life went on.

* * *


	3. Three: Nail Polish

* * *

Three: Nail Polish

By PDOTL

* * *

Ten painted digits wiggled, making tiny white stars and dots dance on their rainbow field. Butters grinned and delighted in the array of color he'd made. Eric silently scowled while Kyle and Stan just shook their heads but remembered they should be used to it.

Only Kenny took any real interest in the sloppy paint job. He even took the tiny hand in his gloved one to see it at eye level. Butters smiled at him, though he could tell the little blonde was quickly realizing his mistake in approaching them. "Eh…it's… cute, I guess," Kenny said, uneasily trying to keep the younger kid's spirits up. He'd hate to see the other look heartbroken like every other time they'd brush him off. Not since that whole ninja star in the eye situation anyway. Letting go of the hand, he playfully patted the fluffy blonde head before turning around.

Butters smiled and watched the four walk back to Kyle's house. Neglecting to invite him along, like so many other times.

The next day at school Butters came in with plain orange nail polish with a pearly sheen. Only Kenny seemed to notice. When their eyes met, they shared a secret smile.

* * *


	4. Four: Death

A/N: I tried to keep this 100 words, but it kind of evolved. Actually happy with how it turned out. Also adding age range cause it might get confusing between the different drabbles.

Age Range: 9

* * *

Four: Death

By PDOTL

* * *

Kenny hated dying. Every single time it happened. It still freaked him out when he'd start to lose his sense of feel, then shortly scent, hearing and sight, in that order. He wasn't so sure about taste; it'd never been tested.

Kenny hated dying. But there was one time he could almost felt content to let go. And that was the time he spent his last five seconds in the arms of a sobbing Butters. His soft aquamarine fleece was the last thing he felt. His cool rainwater essence was the last thing he smelled. His desperate calling of "Kenny!" was the last thing he heard. And his teary blue-green eyes were the last thing he saw.

God, how he wished the last thing he tasted was the other blonde's sweet lips. But then again, that may have been asking for too much. All in all, Kenny was glad he'd pushed Butters out of the way of that speeding truck. It was actually sort of nice to have someone cry over his death again.

But next time he'd have to make sure Butters stayed far away from traffic. Kenny'd rather kiss the melvin while he still had all his senses.

* * *


	5. Five: Crack Series: Myspace

A/N: Another 200 word, on with the series and the hints of bunny.

Age Range: 16 to 17.

* * *

Five: The Crack Series: Myspace

BY PDOTL

* * *

It wasn't until a few years later that the boys, one snowy Friday night, found Butters on myspace. They were looking up hot girls, friends of friends of friends, when they saw a teal-eyed blonde with the name Butterscotch on one of the chicks' top twelve. Kenny was the first to notice, as he was quicker to become bored with the girls than the rest. They forgot all about the slutty brunette when they recognized the shy smile and wide innocent eyes.

His location said LA and the layout was light blue. There was even a sparkly Hello Kitty graphic under heroes. Kyle, after they read all of the recent comments, clicked a link under About Me and was redirected to youtube. They expected a stuttering blonde ditz, but what they got was a drunken party scene where Butters accidentally drank some suspicious punch and ended up karaoke-ing to Control by Metro Station half naked.

While the other boys chattered, shocked that Butters had been drunk or even invited to a party that had alcohol, Kenny watched the vid again, muted. No one noticed the Cheshire smile creep up his face or the fact that he had bookmarked the page.

* * *


	6. Six: Loves Me, Loves Me Not

A/N: A little more graphic, I could only cover it in 500 words.

Age range: Teen Years

* * *

Six: Loves Me, Loves Me Not

By PDOTL

* * *

"I used to hate you," Kenny whispered, his mouth close to Butters'. Underneath his body he had the Stotch pinned between his legs and forearms. The other boy blinked as hot breath covered his face, smelling of alcohol. Slowly his pupils began to widen in fear. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but Kenny's hand sloppily covered it.

"Shhhh," he hissed as he narrowed his eyes. Even if he screamed no one downstairs would hear him over the loud party music. "You took my place for a while there. I didn't appreciate that, you little leech." The scared blonde nodded in agreement and slowly tried to slide out from under the other.

Kenny felt the shift and pressed more of his weight down. Butters whimpered and Kenny responded with a manic grin. "Even when they ditched you I still hated you," Kenny leaned down farther and nuzzled his nose against the side of Butters' soft neck. "But, I guess I started to lose that feeling a long time ago." He traced his tongue up the pale neck to the jawbone. "I think… this is what I should have been doing all along."

Butters sighed as he realized he wasn't in any danger. It came out a little shaky at the end as Kenny nibbled down to his collarbone. They both stayed silent for an other twenty minutes with only the sound of Kenny's lips against wet flesh. "K-kenny," Butters finally panted out urgently.

Kenny reluctantly sat up and looked down at him with hazy blue eyes. Butters eyes silently looked up pleadingly. Kenny's brow furrowed and he stared back in confusion. "P-please, can we stop? You're drunk, you don't know what you're doin'," Butters requested meekly, sitting up so their eyes were at the same level.

"Okay," Kenny said slightly dazed. Butters smiled delicately and Kenny felt a flutter in his stomach. "We can talk about this when you're a little more sober," Butters said softly, hopping off the bed and padded over to the door. Kenny couldn't have stopped him even if he wanted to.

"What's wrong with me," Kenny muttered, slapping a hand against his forehead. He left it there a few minutes just listening to his rough breathing before bringing it down to rest above his heart. It was pounding so hard, he wondered if it'd explode.

"Kenny?" Butters called, cracking the open door a fraction. The inebriated boy jumped at the sudden intrusion. "Are you okay? I thought you'd follow me out," Butters said with concern in his voice, slowly making his way over.

"It's just like you to come back and check up on the one who was just trying to seduce you," Kenny scoffed halfheartedly and stumbled off the bed. Butters steadied him and automatically linked their hands. "Come on," he cheerfully said pulling the taller out of the room. "Stan brought out the bottle for spin-the-bottle. Let's go watch." Kenny let himself be pulled, ignoring the butterflies in his stomach.

* * *


	7. Seven: Revenge Series: Candy Necklace

A/N: A new series, probably gonna be short, probably, I'd say five parts maybe. This drab shows a little of Butters' angry psychotic side, kinda, lol.

A/R: 13.

* * *

Seven: Revenge Series: Candy Necklace

By PDOTL

* * *

The day after Halloween Butters came into school with a candy necklace on. Through the day he slowly ate it sugary bead by sugary bead. It was a sneaky way to eat candy while the teacher's back was turned, so no one gave it a second look. It's when he wore a new one everyday, and stopped eating them that the boys found an other reason to make fun of Butters. Religious chains, bling, and the surfer-type necklaces with fake shark-teeth were one thing; rainbow colored beads on a stretchy string was another.

Finally after a day or two of whispered homo comments behind his back, Butters was approached by Cartman at his locker before school. The naïve blonde at first gave him a smile, thinking the obese boy needed some help with something. Instead he was met with a barrage of insults and shameful finger pointing. Butters, used to being verbally abused, took it all with a blank frown. He only really reacted when Cartman had the audacity to grab a handful of the candy and pull.

The thin string snapped and colorful drops flew all over. Butters stood shocked and stared just as the bell rang. Whereas the audience had abandoned the scene to get to their classes, Cartman stayed to laugh mockingly at the poor boy. "Better clean that mess up, someone could get hurt," the bastard commented as he finally made a move to get to his class.

Butters watched him go, his teeth grinding together and his eyes narrowed into a hateful glare. He stooped down to pick up a red candy and smirked as a plan started to come together in his head. "All I need is Professor Chaos and a little help," he muttered uncharacteristically, eyes flashing maliciously.

* * *


	8. Eight: Bracelet

A/N: One hundred words. Woot, watching the first season while editing this.

A/R: Doesn't matter.

* * *

Eight: Bracelet

By PDOTL

* * *

"_Wear it, and you'll always know you're not alone. Even when you're dying."_

Kenny fingered the worn-out bracelet. He'd had it on for so long that the threads had started to weaken and the color had dulled into a slightly gray shade.

He never took it off. It was stupid, pointless. But it was always safely tucked away in the protection of his sleeve or glove. Butters never asked about it; maybe he didn't care or remember. But to Kenny it was a rare treasure; his only security blanket in death.

"_Even when you're dying. I'll be there, in spirit."

* * *

  
_


	9. Nine: Crack Series: Disease

A/N: Next in series.

A/R: 16/17

* * *

Nine: Crack Series: Disease

By PDOTL

* * *

With the exception of the drunk party scene, the only other video of Butters on youtube was an instructional video that he'd presumably made for home ec last year. Kenny liked to spend his time watching the first video and listening to the second, focusing on certain phrases like "grease it up so it comes out smoothly" and "Now, my favorite part, licking it all up. Mmm, yummy".

While the penniless boy enjoyed the videos in the back corner of the library, Stan and Kyle shared the video with the rest of the school. They emailed it to everyone from Craig, Clyde and Token to Pip, Timmy and Jimmy. The link spread like a disease.

Consequently, Butters' parents eventually found out. Linda came home from the grocery store confused over hearing high school kids talking about Butters on "the you-tube". Her sweet baby would never, she reasoned. Regardless, she immediately went to her husband's computer and looked it up, horrified by what she found. Before the night's end, the Stotchs had called LA, and booked a one-way ticket from the City of Angels to South Park. LA had obviously hurt him more than healed. It was time to come home.

* * *


	10. Ten: Revenge Series: Mission

A/N: And the plot thickens. If you don't think Butters is even the slightest sadistical, just watch one of the latest episodes. He was so revved to see Wendy and Eric fight, lol, so effing funny… and messed up. Great episode, guys.

A/R: Still thirteen.

* * *

Ten: Revenge Series: Mission

By PDOTL

* * *

Butters went straight to his room as soon as he got home. He knew exactly which box in the back of the closet to find. In the slightly crushed cardboard box he found the one thing that made his angry frustration and sadistic side seem okay. The aluminum foil headband looked just like it did in the fourth grade. He examined it and put it on, shifting it so it just barely fit.

He retreated out of the tiny closet and got a notebook out of his desk. "Mission: Vengeance on Lard Butt" he wrote in bold red capitals. Patiently he started the list by writing "1. Recruit help of someone close to L.B". After that he set down the pen and tried to think of Cartman's tiny circle of friends. Kyle would surely love to prank the anti-Semitic oaf, but Eric never trusted the Jew in the first place. Any suspicious actions and the whole plan could backfire. Stan was Kyle's best friend, so that would still be too suspicious.

The only one left was Kenny, Cartman's supposed best friend. The blonde was probably the least suspicious option and Butters was sure Eric's repeated jeers at the McCormick's financial situation must have left at least a shadow of resentment.

So Kenny it was. Now all he had to do was convince the boy to help him.

Lately the blonde had been… well, he didn't want to say harassing him, because, honestly, a little part of him liked the attention. Right, so this shouldn't be so hard, hopefully. Just invite Kenny over, state your proposal and at all costs get him to agree.

Failure was not an option. Not for this plan. His last candy necklace was gone in a heartbeat. Now all Butters had left was sweet, sweet revenge.

* * *


	11. Eleven: Tattoos

A/N: Leopold is a regular Picasso…

A/R: Your call.

* * *

Eleven: Tattoos

By PDOTL

* * *

This was the life, Kenny thought while he watched as Butters stared, focused solely on his arms, his tiny tongue slicking out just a tiny bit. Currently they were alone, sitting on a picnic blanket under an oak tree. The sun was shining, a gentle breeze was blowing, and Butters, armed with a big brown marker, was happily tucked between the elder's legs, drawing Kenny secret, awesome tattoos. Under his breath he was singing a song that sent his warm breath fluttering against Kenny's neck. Ah, Life was good as a fleshy canvas.

"Kisses?"

"No, Kenny, I'm not finished yet!"

* * *


	12. Twelve: Dead Meat

* * *

A/N: Hey, guys, since this is the twelfth installment I think now is a fair enough time to ask you. **What's your favorite drabble so far? Do you like the serieses or no?** Insight into my readers' minds will be a big help in the future. So don't be shy, just click the purple button, or simply message me and tell. Plus I'd love to do requests. Thanks for reading, I'm more than happy to add to this awesome pairing. Go Bunny!

A/R: Teenage years

* * *

Twelve: Dead Meat

By PDOTL

* * *

Butters blinked at the blood smeared on his cheek. Silently he stood and looked down at the obese boy he had just viciously beaten up. "Damn, Butters!" Stan stated, floored by the uncharacteristic aggression the blonde had shown. Kyle meanwhile gaped speechless, half in shock and half in satisfaction

"Oh, h-hamburgers, I hope my parents don't find out," Butters muttered looking worriedly at his bloodsplattered shoes.

"Hey, don't worry about it, Buttercup, anything happens you blame me," Kenny said in amusement, resting his arm across the fretting boy's shoulders.

"B-but it was your fault, Kenny."

Kenny smiled and gave him a little squeeze. "Well, Jesus, Butters, how was I supposed to know you'd be so angry you'd beat up the first idiot to tick you off?"

Butters pouted and shrugged off his arm. "Who wouldn't be angry about their boyfriend forgetting their six month anniversary?" Kenny rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Aw, well, I can make it up to you." Butters raised an eyebrow as if to say 'please elaborate'. Kenny sighed and retracted his arm to check both pockets of his gray sweatpants.

"Here," Kenny grunted as he thrust an envelop in his face. "It's not much, but, eh, I can't really, you know…" A few moments of reading later, Butters looked up and his eyes sparkled unexpectedly. Butters happily slung his arms around the dirty blonde in a messy hug after securing the letter in his pocket.

"This is the nicest, cutest… most perverted… letter anyone's ever given me."

Kenny grinned and took it that as a compliment.

* * *


	13. Thirteen: Foster

* * *

Thirteen: Foster

By PDOTL

* * *

"You'll be sleeping in Butters' room while you stay here," Linda said sweetly, carrying the worn-out suitcase the boy had with him. The orange-clad blonde nodded silently and followed her up the stairs. With his dad in rehab and his mom temporarily abandoning him for her mother's house the police had placed him in foster care. He was just glad it was with someone he knew.

Plus, the Stotch house was clean and had plenty of food, it was like a vacation. "Butters, Kenny is here," Linda simpered before opening his bedroom door. They stepped into a plain blue room with pale birch furniture. "Hey, Kenny," Butters said cheerfully, sliding off his desk chair to greet him.

"You boys play nice while I make dinner." And they were left alone. Butters continued smiling and Kenny gave him a confused look. "Aw, Kenny, this is gonna be so much fun. It'll be like a sleepover or, or, or like having a brother," Butters finally burst out in excitement, rushing over and hugging the other blonde. The parka-ed youth tensed at first but slowly melted into the embrace, creeping his arm along to rest on Butters' lower back. "Yea, heh, brothers…"

"I can put your things in the closet and we could play," Butter chirped as he started to pull away. Kenny held on firm and flipped back his head to get the hood off. "I have a better idea," Kenny said leading Butters backwards toward the bed. "I'm kind of tired. Why don't we take a nap?" "But I don't-" "Hey, if it's good enough for kindergarteners," Kenny laid the pale blonde down and hopped up after him. "It's good enough for _us_." Butters sighed and let it be as Kenny snuggled up against him. They lay there for a few minutes, chest to back with Kenny's arms placed on his exposed hip.

"Um, do we have to sleep like this?" Butters asked, fidgeting. Kenny promptly snorted into his light mane and gave his waist a little squeeze. "Just go to sleep like a good boy, Buttercup," Kenny ordered, voice heavy with sleep. Butters sighed and adjusted it so that his head was safely tucked under Kenny's chin and the hands went from his hips to just above his naval.

"Good night, Kenny," Butters said softly, settling into the warmth the other's body offered. The other failed to reply save for a kiss to the top of the pale yellow head that went unnoticed.

* * *


	14. Fourteen: Tripping

A/N: This weird live action version of Alice in Wonderland was on tv, and inspired me a little.

A/R: You decide…

* * *

Fourteen: Tripping

By PDOTL

* * *

Butters was sure he was tripping something when he woke up wearing a blue dress in a strange dark forest. "W-where am I?" he wondered out loud. He started to stand, feeling a strange soreness going up and down his legs. "Hello?" He heard a rustling and jumped a few feet back.

"Hellllllllllllllllllloooooo," a velvety voice replied from somewhere above him. The blonde gasped lightly and looked upward to the tree branches. He scanned the whole scene around him, twirling in place as if to catch a ghost, but there seemed to be no one.

"Lost?" the voice came again, this time closer than before. A phantom of a breath tickled the back of his neck but before Butters could turn around he felt something being tied securely around his hips. Looking down a crisp white apron covered his lap and he frowned in confusion.

"It looks good on you," the voice purred before two long arms wrapped around his chest from behind.

"Who are you?" Butters breathed out, deceptively calm. Leaning his head back, it rested on a wide torso clad in a thick hoodie while his eyes connected with deep blue pools.

The older blonde grinned widely and his fluffy purple cat ears twitched. Butters' stormy eyes widened and he turned completely around in the embrace. "Are those real?" he asked excitedly, taking hold of them in each hand and squeezing them experimentally.

"I'm Kenny," the boy said, his grin dropping to a frown.

"And they're not real. I just came from a furry convention. I'm known as the biggest pervert of the land, but hell, even I don't really get off on that shit. Not on a good day, anyways."

Butters stopped his investigation and placed his hands on the stranger's orange clad shoulders. "Oh, well, gosh, I'm not really sure what that means, but would you mind telling me where I am?" Butters asked politely, a small blush growing as his companion stared at him, not unlike a cat.

"You're in Wonderland, of course. But that's not major. More importantly, it would be my honor to show you how your body's my Wonderland," he said helpfully, a copy of Butters' smile plastered on his face.

Butters blinked cutely, failing to get the innuendo, "Oh, well I don-"

"Come on I'll show you. The Duchess's house is down this way, he won't mind if I borrow it while he's at the Queen's shithole." Butters sighed as he was dragged through twisting paths, there was something really familiar about this whole situation...

* * *


	15. Fifteen: Revenge Series: Promise

* * *

Fifteen: Revenge Series: Promise

* * *

"So what am I going to get for this?" Kenny asked, his signature parka thrown carelessly on Butters' bedroom floor. Professor Chaos stared back at him with a glare.

"Besides the satisfaction of the a-hole being miserable and/or embarrassed?" he asked with a strangely forced gruff voice. Kenny smirked at the usually pacifistic blonde's angry-guy act.

"Yeah, besides that? Why should I help you?" Kenny asked, eying him nonchalantly.

Inwardly Butters' mind raced, but his face kept the scowl that seemed so out of place. Knowing Kenny the only things he really liked or wanted were food and sex, sometimes money. Food he could easily acquire at any of his friends' houses. And money, well, they both knew Butters barely got enough allowance. "Anything you want," he finally said in the voice of his alter-ego. The room was silent for a moment before Kenny hopped off the light blue bedspread and came up to the thirteen-year-old sitting at the desk. "Anything?" he repeated curiously, his hand slowly cupping a pale cheek.

In that split second Professor Chaos reverted back to Butters, who's innocent eyes were all too revealing. He was back to villainy in a nanosecond. "Anything," he said, his eyes hardening.

"Hmm," Kenny squinted, looking closely at the flawlessly creamy skin. "I think I like you all crazy-like." Butters' cheeks stained a splotchy red and he stepped back.

"S-so, about what we're gonna-"

"I think I want a little down payment now, before we start on this shit." Butters and Kenny stared at each other and the former did not budge when Kenny invaded his space.

Kenny made sure the younger boy wasn't going anywhere before securing his hands around his waist and dipping his head down for a kiss. The kiss was anything but lively, but anything served Kenny fine as long as the lips under his were loose and warm.

The kiss grew deeper as Butters let the other's tongue tangle with his, but he jumped when the taller's hands started to creep down the front of his pants. "K-kenny!" Butters yelped, his headband falling off his flaxen crown.

"What?" Kenny asked lazily, moving his hands up and down the upset boy's back.

"We're not o-old enough for _that_ kinda stuff!" Butters squeaked in a hushed voice.

"Aww, I'll be fourteen in March!"

Butters pushed Kenny a few feet away and picked up his diadem. "But I won't even be sixteen for an other three years." Kenny blinked and grinned.

"So you'll do it with me on your sixteenth birthday?" Kenny asked, leaning against the nearby wall. Butters blinked and looked uncertain.

"You want my help don't you, B?" Kenny pressed.

Butters nodded slowly. "So, you'll promise this to me, right?" Kenny asked creeping a little closer, using his height to pressure the petit beau.

"This better be worth it," Butters muttered in defeat, pushing past him to get his notebook. Kenny shrugged, grinning like he'd just won a prize and staring at Butters like he was one.

* * *


	16. Sixteen: Rabies

A/N: Could be seen as a companion piece to 'Death' but not really intentional. I've noticed that most of my drabbles are going to the teenage years more than the canon age so I'm gonna try to even it out a bit. I wanna thank everyone who has reviewed so far, you guys are awesome. You're nothing but encouraging and I totally appreciate it. Love you guys.

A/R: 9

* * *

Sixteen: Rabies

By PDOTL

* * *

"Did you hear? Butters is in the hospital."

"Yeah, I heard they only just figured out he had rabies."

"Dude, weak. He was so dumb though."

"Yeah, seriously. No one is that stupid."

"Hey guys what are you talking about?" Kenny asked as he approached Stan and Kyle. The two best friends were lounging in their seats in Mr. Garrison's room, taking advantage of the empty class to talk freely.

"Hey, Kenny," the two chimed together casually, as if it was every day a kid who had just been dead twelve hours prior walked up and interrupted your conversations. Which, when it came to Kenny, was pretty ordinary.

"Butters is in the hospital," Stan said blandly.

"For rabies," Kyle clarified.

"What was he bitten by the little woodland critters he feeds his extra bread crusts to?" Kenny asked sarcastically as he slid into his assigned seat. An image of Butters dressed up like Snow White came to mind, making the blonde chuckle humorously into his hood.

"Nah, he was bit last week trying to keep the rats from eating you after you were hit by that bus," Kyle said dispassionately, picking at his nails all the while.

"Yea, we told him it wasn't really worth it, but I guess he was too hysterical to listen. Dude, it was embarrassing how much he was crying," Stan said with a tiny bit more sympathy. Kenny blinked slowly and pulled at his hood strings guiltily, letting the two slide back into their own banter.

The classroom slowly started to fill in after about ten minutes. The chattering students didn't even seem to notice the one empty desk left when the bell rang. The spot was permanently burned into Kenny's peripheral vision. The next morning there was an unexpected visitor at the Stotch's house.

* * *


	17. Seventeen: Good Will

A/N: I know its one word for the store. Blah blah blah. I hope you like it. i tweeked it a bunch of times, was going to be longer, but then i decided i shouldnt push it.

A/R: Sixteen or Seventeen.

* * *

Seventeen: Good Will

By PDOTL

* * *

Kenny sighed as he rifled through the many shirts on the rack in front of him. They were a wide assortment of colors, patterns, sizes and styles. But in Kenny's eyes they were all the same. Crappy. "Oh, Kenny, look at the hat I found. It's just like Indiana Jones!" Butters shouted as he ran over to him with a dusty brown fedora on his head.

Kenny smiled, though he had to wince at the mention of the pop culture icon. "Did you find anything you like?" Butters asked happily as he playfully fixed the hat onto Kenny's unhooded head. Kenny sighed and remembered why he really didn't want to be here.

He had wanted a new shirt, seeing as all his long sleeved shirts were too short now, and Butters had insisted on coming. Kenny was not embarrassed about being poor, but he was sure as hell embarrassed about Butters seeing him shopping at Goodwill. "No, all these clothes suck." Butters glanced at the clothes briefly and took out a bright red v-neck.

"This isn't so awful. You know this place isn't bad. At least it's not all mass produced and identical." Kenny grabbed the shirt and examined it critically with a furrowed brow.

"Yeah, but at least the clothes at other stores don't smell like human sweat," Kenny said, wrinkling his nose and putting it back with the rest of the used garments. The shorter blonde shook his head and gave the other an exasperated look.

"So what? You can wash it at my house. We have this new fabric softener that smells real good," Butters reasoned, trying to make it sound appealing.

Kenny glared at his boyfriend then looked away stubbornly. "You just don't get it." Butters rolled his eyes and put his hand on the headstrong one's shoulder.

"Hey, I don't care if you wear clothes from Goodwill. You're Kenny McCormick. No one, not even death, can stop you. One day you're going to live where you wanna live and wear what you want to wear. For now, just…" Butters sighed and let go tiredly. "I like you the way you are. Smelly, used clothes and all."

Kenny stayed quiet for a minute and Butters looked up at him carefully. Kenny's face had softened and he instantly caught Butters' eye. His hand shot out and gripped Butters' with a quick squeeze. Butters smiled, wordlessly understanding.

"Okay, let's get out of here, I'm not in the mood to shop anyway," Kenny said. Butters happily followed, grabbing the fedora from the dirty blonde hair and tossing it behind him.

* * *


	18. Eighteen: Newlyweds

* * *

A/N:So Phillies won the world series, finally the curse is lifted. our last championship was twenty five years ago, we deserve this. so i guess ill be watching the flyers and sixerd for the rest of this year. woot. Happy halloween everybody... tomorrow... anyways, enjoy...

A/R: W/e.

* * *

Eighteen: Newlyweds

By PDOTL

* * *

Kenny smirked as he adjusted Kyle's aviator sunglasses on his face. "Now, this," he said as he stretched his long legs out. "Is the life." Butters looked up and smiled in agreement as he splashed at the water.

Kenny sighed contentedly as the waves the light blonde made caressed his body. "Kenny, do you think we should really be doing this?" Butters asked even as he poured bubble bath into the pleasantly warm water. Kenny hummed and pushed off the edge of the tub.

"Why not? The Broflovskis never said that I couldn't use their bathroom while house sitting," Kenny rationalized as he sat down to straddle the other.

Butters smiled and wrapped his arms around Kenny's neck. "I guess so. It sure wouldn't be nice if they kept this awesome bath to all to themselves," Butters whispered before planting a chaste kiss on Kenny's lips. Kenny smiled and nuzzled his nose against the soft skin of Butters' neck.

"When we get married," kiss "we'll have a hot tub like this," kiss "even" kiss "if it takes up the whole bathroom," Kenny said between planting kisses on the squirming ticklish boy.

"Kenny," Butters gasped, out of breath, and stopped him with a hand on his head. Kenny looked up and rested his chin on the Stotch's chest. Butters let out a breathy laugh. "Are we really gonna get married?" Butters asked softly, as he began drawing invisible pictures on Kenny's back.

Kenny sighed happily and shifted them so that Butters was leaning against his body. "I'd give you a ring now, but I don't gots the money, honey." Butters smiled and nipped Kenny's shoulder playfully. "That's okay," Butters smirked. "It'd clash with my Hello Kitty wristwatch anyway."

* * *


	19. Nineteen: Argyle

A/N: Kinda inspired by my Halloween, kinda. Sorry for the lack of updates. I'll try to be better about it.

A/R: Teenage Years

* * *

Nineteen: Argyle

By PDOTL

* * *

"You've gotta be a lightweight." Kenny twisted and glanced down at a pair of feet clothed in argyle socks. "Feel the buzzzzzz yet? You chugged that shit down," Kenny laughed, awkward to the other's ears.

"I didn't chug it. You just take too long to drink yours," Butters murmured, slightly off-put. Kenny twisted his body again on the bed and lay on his stomach, looking down at where Butters sat. Butters smiled tightly and tried to wrench the red plastic cup out of Kenny's grip.

"You're drunk, Kenny," the younger stated factually. Kenny pouted and pulled the cup close to his chest. "No I'm not. I don't feel nothing. Nothing at all." Butters rolled his eyes and rested his cheek on the bed near the others face. "You drank five cups straight. I might be the 'light-weight' but you're the one that's drunk, kiddo," Butters said confidently, a pleasant hum starting up in his mind.

Kenny grinned and threw back the rest of his drink, completely ignoring the statement. He sighed with a happy noise and promptly hauled Butters onto the bed by his armpits. "Aren't you glad you spent Halloween with me?" Kenny asked happily, licking the light blonde's lips all the while. Butters gave him a smile that looked more like a grimace.

"Oh, yea, this is the best Halloween ever," he humored the drunker of the two. Kenny made a loud, happy whine and swiftly pushed the stunned boy down into soft comforter. "Trick or Treat, Leo?" Kenny asked a bit more soberly. Butters blinked up with dimly glazed eyes. "Tre, Tr-eattttttttttttttttttttttt," he moaned, letting Kenny demonstrate his best 'tricks'.

* * *


	20. Twenty: Stranger Danger

A/N: Remember, kids, don't get in strangers' cars! No matter what.

A/R: 9

* * *

Twenty: Stranger Danger

By PDOTL

* * *

Kenny was glad it was a weekend. It was such a hassle to be 'reborn' and have to go to school right after. The cause of his latest fate was blurry in his mind, but he was pretty sure it had something to do with a staple gun.

But he put that out of his mind as he took his usual route to Stan's house. The brunette had gotten a new video game the night before and the whole gang was going to stay over for a gaming marathon.

He was just about to cross onto Spruce from Pine when he noticed a purple mini van parked down the street. It was obnoxious among all the silver and black cars parked around it. Any other day Kenny wouldn't have paid attention, especially when he was headed the opposite way.

What actually made him stop, though, was that the owner of this particular car, a nondescript middle-aged man, was leaning out his window talking to a certain naïve fourth grader. The little gesture beckoning Butters to hop in had Kenny's feet moving before he knew what he was doing.

"Butters, get the fuck away from him," Kenny yelled angrily, huffing as he made his way over. Butters cringed when he noticed how agitated his classmate was looking and unconsciously took a step away from the vehicle. In a heartbeat Kenny was in front of Butters, blocking him from the stranger's sights. "Oh, hey, Kenny. Mr. O'Neil here was just asking me if I saw his pet rabbit. Have you seen a white, black-spotted rabbit that answers to Carrots?" Butters asked, gesturing toward the nervously paling man.

Kenny half sighed and half groaned before taking down his hood so the out of towner could understand him. "Fuck off, old man. No one in this town is goin to flippin' buy that crap story. And if I ever see you so much as within a hundred yards of this kid I'll fuckin' shank ya'," Kenny snapped as he grabbed Butters' wrist. He gave the man a dirty look and waited until the car had driven out of his sight before starting to drag Butters away.

"Come on, Butters, we're going to go teach you how to tell between a pedophile and any other regular asshole."

* * *


	21. TwentyOne: Poptarts

A/N: Had this in my mind for a while, just needed a way to present it. And there you go. I actually like this a lot better than my last few, hope you do too!

A/R: about 9 to 13, young-ish.

* * *

Twenty-One: Poptarts

By PDOTL

* * *

Kenny never took food for granted. That one free meal at lunchtime was as sacred as Communion to him. Devoured, he surveyed the crowded cafeteria for his next prey, leftovers and unwanted food items. Among the victims were the usual skinny girls trying to get skinnier, who were no match for the rugged blonde's charms. Today he spotted his favorite target with the classic brown paper bag. The brown sack that meant sure seconds for him. He slowly eased out of his seat among his comrades and stalked calmly to his destination.

"Mind if I sit here?" he asked ironically as he took his spot next to his mark. "Sure, Kenny!" replied aforementioned mark as cheerful as ever. Kenny watched patiently as the one carefully placed his food on the table place in front of him. Before him lay a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, an apple, a juice box and a s'more flavored poptart. For five minutes the two stayed in companionable silence, one watching the other tear the unwanted crust off his sandwich.

"Do you want my crusts?" the boy asked Kenny redundantly. Kenny nodded and reveled in the familiarity of the routine. They went back into their comfortable peace until the one was done most of his meal. He took a quick sip of his lemon iced tea ssips right on cue and turned slightly, his slate blue eyes connecting with the side of Kenny's head. The dirty blonde refused to move quite yet. As tradition demanded.

"Do you want my poptart, Kenny?" he asked picking up the brightly colored wrapper in expectation for the affirmative. Kenny cocked his head, typically, and stared into his eyes the allotted few moments and smiled as he took the processed junk food from the other's grip. "Gladly," Kenny said with a teasing purr, unprecedented. The other blinked in surprise and flushed in bewilderment.

The bell suddenly rang and Kenny jumped up, joining the crowd, not glancing back to see if the other followed. As he skated through the mass of people he smiled softly and slid the packet into his pocket. Tuesdays were always great, but for his birthday, he was happy to shake it up a bit.

* * *


	22. TwentyTwo: Haunting

A/N: I was gone for a while there, sorry! School's been driving me crazy. Thank baby Jesus for Christmas break! Well, I've been preoccupied with the thought of rebirth and stuff, so this came into being.

I'm not sure the next time I'll update, hopefully I can get it together to make up for lost time. Love you all!

Disclaimer: I do not own South Park, characters or genius, so sue you should not!

A/R: Ambiguous. Let's just say same as on the show.

* * *

Twenty-Two: Haunting

By PDOTL

* * *

Every death nowadays was like a tease. It was a glimpse, a glimmer, a flash, a flick like a feather tickling his heart. In the Beyond, his frequent and short visits drew quite a crowd. They were mostly no one he knew, all faceless with no name, but there was that One. That careless calm smile, those sparkling spring eyes, that cotton corn-colored hair. A glimpse, a glimmer, a flash, a never-ending final farewell.

Butters had always seemed like Kenny's secret soul brother. They were both blondes and pawns, both used and abused. Their biggest difference, other than Butters' infernal innocence and the poor boy's contrasting perversion, was that Kenny was ever-dying, while Butters was ever-living.

But that chain was broken. Butters' blood was spilled for the last time, he was down for the count for good. Kenny didn't know just how attached to his fellow pawn he was until then. At first, he thought that the knife in his gut was panic. Panic at the realization if Butters, who'd been through as much crap as him, could die, then maybe he could stay dead next time.

But then after many weeks of caution, he got knocked into a shark tank on a mandatory field trip and was back the next morning right in time for school. The weight on his chest was gone, yet the knife was still there, as well as a mental image of a bright-pale star barely visible in a mass of dark oblivion, haunting him everywhere he went.

Every death was a bittersweet occasion.

"Kenny," a hushed voice called through his thick ponderings. He looked up, met warm liquid starlight set in an eternally stainless face. He was at the front of the dark nameless throng. He took two steps forward and lifted his arms. A light weight settled around his neck. Looking down, it was a braid of brown leather with a medallion attached.

He looked up. Butters smiled, no explanation. His vision started to blur. Next thing he focused on was snow. He was home. He clutched the cool medal against his chest. It absorbed his heat quickly. The clock in front of him said 11:11. Saturday was around the bend. And so was the cemetery.

* * *


	23. TwentyThree: Revenge Series: Blessing

A/N: Haha, changed the title from 'Stranger Than' to 'Blessing', I had half of it written and now that I got back to it I forgot where I was going so… yea, I just had fun with the last half, lol. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own South Park or any dreidels.

* * *

Twenty-Three: Revenge Series: Blessing

By PDOTL

* * *

Things sure had been weird since Kenny and Butters had teamed up to prank Cartman. Though, no one was more amused than Kyle to find out they had rigged up a pit and had proceeded to bean the lardass with wooden dreidels.

"I'm going to kill you, Butters," Cartman had said, eerily calm the morning after, bruises marring his brow. Butters had seemed a little startled until Kenny stepped up from behind him, acting as a human shield. "Yea, Eric? You and what Nazi army?" the dirty blonde said just as calmly. The air had crackled with tension for a minute until the obese boy grudgingly backed down.

Ever since then it was impossible to find one blonde without the other. The Jew had watched quietly for two weeks. From what he saw it seemed that Kenny was simply following the other around. If it were anyone else he'd say like a lost puppy. On Butters' part he seemed rather exasperated for the first few days with Kenny constantly at his side, but by week two he actually seemed to accept it.

"What's with you and Butters, man?" Kyle asked the first chance he got with Kenny alone. The impoverished boy looked at him confused and looked over his shoulder. "I don't know what your talking about, but while we're on that, do you know where Buttery might be?" Kyle simply huffed and pointed toward the art room. Kenny was off at once and Kyle was still at a loss to the answer to this strange new mystery.

A few minutes later when he had drifted to the art room's ajar door he found it. Heard it and saw it all the same. The rest of the day he avoided the blondes. The next day, as he had time to sleep on it, he purposefully came up to Kenny just as he stood up to follow Butters out of their second period class. He silently patted Kenny's shoulder and said briefly, "I think this could be good for the both of you." Then he rushed away to his third period History class without a backwards glance.

Kenny slowly left after him. "Hey, what took you so long, Kenny?" Butters' asked absently as he sifted through his locker. "I think I just got a Yiddish blessing," Kenny said, confusion clear in his tone. Butters raised an eyebrow but let it go as the taller's hand slipped into his.

* * *


	24. TwentyFour: Crack Series: Tower

A/N: This series. Usually one word comes to me and I base a drabble around it. In this instance this was more difficult than my other drabbles have been to write. I hope you still like it. I think my 'over-a-month' vacation helped me finish it. Next installment of the series… well I have no idea…

* * *

Twenty-Four: Crack Series: Tower

By PDOTL

* * *

Trapped and grounded back in his hometown, Butters stared at his boring white ceiling, stubbornly ignoring the still unpacked luggage. All through the plane ride Butters had a pounding headache, combined with the dread brought about from the phone call from the night before, it was all enough to make him the last one off the plane. The nice, twenty something flight attendant had to coax him out with her soothing, little-kid voice.

Upon stepping off the platform for one glorious moment he thought they had forgotten all about him, then he saw his mother's joyful face and knew in the car it would do a complete 180.

Now he was stuck home for a three-day weekend. He felt like a fairy tale character, trapped in a tower by a wicked witch guarded by a fire-breathing dragon. He liked to call them mom and dad.

What made it worse was everything was exactly the same as when he left it. Every photo frame, every poster in his room, every toy he had off in the corner. It was all one big reminder that he was not the same Butters that once lived in this humble house. That he had changed for the better and understood more than he ever did with his overprotective, smothering parents.

After a good straight forty-five minutes of examining the rain stains on his ceiling the blonde finally stood, stretching as he moved toward the window. The white blanket from the latest snowfall stared glaringly back at him and he suddenly wanted to be out there. Back with the snow he had grown up with and had missed during his time in California.

In the corner of his eye he saw something move and he quickly threw open his window to get a better view. A few houses down four boys were fooling around. One in a red jacket getting pushed into a snowman, the others laughing, until the one who pushed him was hit with a badly made snowball.

Butters breathed out a sigh and smiled at the white cloud that followed. The sudden urge to run over to the familiar figures shot through him, before he heard a few coughs come up through the vents from the living room. The blonde knew he had no chance of escape.

Longingly he gazed at the scene for a good fifteen minutes before he realized the orange clad figure was staring just as intensely at him. The other three didn't seem to notice but as Butters sent a small wave he was repayed with one for himself, then a small 'come here' gesture.

Butters felt a strong urge to obey, but then he heard the squeal of a kettle and his mother's even footsteps rushing to go stop it. He was trapped and shook his head sadly. The figure started to move across the street; closer. Butters sent one last sorry look before shutting the window and retreating to his desk.

A few minutes later he heard the doorbell ring, his mother's little footsteps and the regretful tone of a hushed conversation. Then the door shut and outside the crunch of snow echoed in his mind.

* * *


	25. TwentyFive: Hide

A/N: So its not exactly a drabble. I don't care.

A/R: High School years.

Warning: Dirty implications.

* * *

Twenty-Five: Hide

By PDOTL

* * *

Friday morning Butters came into school with a frown fixed on his face. His oceanic eyes were planted straight ahead, avoiding the interested stares. "Dude, what's with Butters?" Kyle asked Stan as the blonde strode past their lockers.

Stan shrugged and closed his locker with a big bang. "Did you notice the hickey he was sporting?" Stan asked, referring to the mark left wide open to scrutiny by a flimsy white wife beater.

"Think that's why he's so pissed?" Kyle asked, leaning against the nearest locker as he observed Butters closely.

Kenny arrived just in time to find them staring at Butters. "Hey, guys, what's going on?"

"Butters has a hickey," Stan answered automatically.

"And he looks ticked the hell off," Kyle added.

Kenny raised an eyebrow and followed his gaze. Not a moment later Butters felt his neck burn. When his eyes met Kenny's he gave him a glare filled with such hatred that the poor boy felt his bones chill. Kenny felt the blood rush guiltily to his cheeks and froze to the spot."Shit, I'm in so much trouble," he whispered under his breath.

"What?" Kyle questioned, breaking the blonde out of his trance.

"Nothing." He heard a scoffing noise and looked up just in time to see Butters pass by them.

_So much trouble._

_

* * *

  
_

The school dance was in full swing when Kenny got there. Butters hadn't spoken to him all day; it was like he was avoiding him or something. Without his naïve blonde babe, the dance seemed like the next best thing to check out, even if they were traditionally lame-ass.

"Hey, Kenny, what are you doing here?" Wendy asked as she stood by the front door, dressed up in a cute little yellow dress and white heels.

"Nothing better to do in this flea-bitten town. Waiting for someone?" Kenny asked awkwardly, never being much of a fan of the Testaburger. T

he raven-haired girl sighed, "If he ever gets here…" Kenny shrugged and made his way inside, entering the gymnasium just in time to hear the song change from a slow dance to a bopping techno verse.

Kenny laughed at the kids closest to him dancing like fiends out of hell. "Hey, Kenny, check out Bebe and Butters," Clyde said as he approached from behind, a half empty cup of punch in his hand. "I think he drank some of the punch I spiked…" Kenny eyed the red drink in Clyde's hand then the dance floor. "

I don't see him," Kenny said, almost impatiently.

The brunette snorted as he downed his drink and whipped his hand across his lip. "Up by the stage, he's a pretty good –hic- dancer." Kenny grinned a bit and slapped his back.

"Thanks, old chap," he said mischievously, leaving the drunken one and pushing through the crowd.

* * *

He found his blonde with the most gossiped about girl in the school. They were dancing wildly, looking for the all the world drunk and oblivious. Bebe had a wild look in her eye, like she had caught and was playing with he prey. Kenny frowned at that and sidled up so that he could cut in front of them, but to late. Bebe went in for the dive and Butters had a hungry piranha attached to his lips. At least that's how Kenny saw it. Butters didn't seem to be complaining. "Tasty," Bebe murmured before Kenny finally snapped out of whatever daze he was in. His arm shot out and gripped Butters' bicep firmly. Bebe's eyes lit up at the potential drama, if not because she was totally blazed.

"K-Kenny…" Butters breathed lightly, feeling his body being pulled into the taller boy's warm arms.

"What are you doing?" Kenny practically shouted in his ear. Butters didn't seem to mind.

"Having fun without my not-boyfriend," Butters quickly said, not slurring a word.

Kenny leaned back away from his hot breath."What do you mean," he said more softly, but not so heard it all the same.

"Here, you're not my boyfriend. Out there even, you're not my boyfriend So why-why do you care?" Butters hissed, suddenly recovering his anger from earlier that day and leaning away from the boy, though not struggling against his hold. In the background Bebe was wondering what was taking so long.

Kenny promptly let go of the thin arm and strode up stage, quickly grabbing the mike out of the DJ's hand. But the music didn't stop, so Kenny screamed into the mike just as a slow dance was coming back on "I'm going out with Leopold Stotch, also known as Butters. Deal with it while I go rape him in the cafeteria."

Then he dropped the amplification technology and jumped off the stage, pushing past shocked bodies to the Stotch. Butters blurrily frowned at him as he got in front of him by shoving Bebe into a pack of football players.

"The cafeteria smells like sweat socks," he said with a wrinkled nose, being pulled along toward the exit.

"Principal's office it is," Kenny quipped back as they passed Wendy and Cartman near the back wall.

Butters blinked a couple times. "His chair looks awfully comfortable…"

Kenny smirked. "We'll have to test it then…"

* * *


	26. TwentySix: Caged

A/N: Answer from the Bunny Requests from the South Park Slash Fanclub Forums for "No more pretending". I dunno if it's all that good. I hope you like it anyway.

Merry Christmas, everyone, or maybe I should say Happy Holidays. Either way enjoy yourselves!

* * *

Twenty-Six: Caged

By PDOTL

* * *

The cold was surrounding him on all sides. Growing up like this, you'd think he was used to it. But when your emotions were all out of wack, the cold seemed to just pounce on you. Vulnerable and shaken, he should be used to it. But he was an optimist.

"Oh, hamburgers," he murmured fretfully. The anger rose up again but the sadness quickly smothered it. Like an ocean wave it all receded back to a mix of anxiety, anger and fear. These irrational emotions kept swirling around in him, consuming him like the chill and leaving him unaware of where he was.

Play practice was still going on. His scene was done, and now he was hiding in the dark corner formed by the school's brick wall and the big, concrete steps in back of the auditorium. There was something equally as comforting to be stuck in the corner as it was terrifying; trapped but otherwise able to see any trouble coming his way.

He hated the play. Secretly despised creating emotions for the world that was so artificial, and yet everyone fell for it. To a lesser degree he hated it because the lack of girls in his English class had gotten him stuck playing a female, however minor, part. (You'd think it'd be the other way around). The blonde wig and paisley smock was a mark against everything masculine he already lacked. While his class actually never did tease him and he was safe with the girls protectively clustered around him, the blue-eyed stare locked him and scared him.

Notes in class addressed to 'Melia' more creeped him out than pissed him off. Little scraps of scribbles of the "girl in the white dress" and a certain death-defier, were more stressful than that big History test coming up on Tuesday. Why did Kenny have to suddenly pay attention to him, or should he say, Melia, someone who only showed up for a ten minute scene.

"Melia, what are you doing out here?" a voice asked not unkindly, with maybe a hint of teasing. Butters looked up from where he'd pressed his forehead against his knees. A dirty blonde dressed as a dashing prince in blue looked down over the top of the steps. Butters blinked and threw the wig at the other's face.

"Stop it," he said boldly, standing up shakily so they were at least a bit more at the same level.

Kenny frowned and clutched the yellow mop lightly."What? I was just checking on you. Mrs. Peppercorn wants us to start from the beginning again," Kenny's tone changed irritably, and in the light produced by the streetlamp nearby Butters could see a scowl form. Butters angrily ripped the dress over his head, left in his T-shirt and sweatpants.

"Stop treating me like a girl and calling me Melia. Stop paying attention to me. Stop being a weirdo creep," Butters burst in a rare fit of pure fury, still his hands were shaking and eyes tearing up.

Kenny stared back as Butters huffed where he stood, his expression was as unreadable as Butters' was blatantly upset. Butters stared back feeling the column of emotion build up in his throat. He looked away and just as quickly the feelings were extinguished, and he felt much better. He hurried past Kenny on the steps, hardly stopping to pick up the costume pieces that Kenny had dropped.

Kenny stood a bit longer after that, ignoring his banshee teacher's shrieking at the absent prince charming. He stood there until the wind blew strong enough to shut the door Butters had left open with a huge bang. Then he turned around and robotically went back inside, the warmth of the school's furnace bringing him from his repetition of thoughts.

_No more pretending, Kenny Boy. Gotta face the truth._

He walked in on the part where his three best friends were in a sword fight with Token, Craig and Clyde. 

_Even if it messes everything up._

He looked over to the side of the stage where Bebe was combing Butters wig as it rested tangled on his blonder crown. 

_It's all your fault._

_

* * *

  
_


	27. TwentySeven: Honeymoon

A/N: Woops, it has been a while since I updated. My apologies. I just updated my other story, so I wander over to check on this one and reading your reviews helped me out. :) This one was started but I didn't know what I was doing with it until now. Enjoy. ^.^

Age: Right out of High School and just starting Community College.

Disclaimer: I do not own South Park or any of the show's characters, or jello.

* * *

Twenty-Seven: Honeymoon

By PDOTL

* * *

Kenny came home from work with a grocery bag full of ramen, bread and cheese.

"Hey, Butterscotch, I'm home," Kenny shouted as he threw his keys down into the entranceway.

"I'm in the kitchen!" Butters replied. Kenny sighed and shouldered the groceries.

"Mmm, smells good," Kenny said, smiling as he watched Butters stir a pot. He put down the bag and glanced at the open textbooks on the table. He silently sidled up to his pale blonde and hugged him from behind, looking at the macaroni boiling in the pot.

"I'm making macaroni and cheese and there's still some potato salad left. Hmm, and we can have jello for dessert if you want," he said happily, leaning his head back to look Kenny in the eyes. Kenny smirked and bit his little nose.

"Ow," Butters pouted and bit his chin in retaliation. Kenny laughed and backed off in favor of putting away the bought food.

They stood in silence for a while longer until Kenny's hands had no more groceries to put away and snaked around Butters' waist. "Have your parents called yet?" Kenny asked nonchalantly.

Butters hummed and turned off the stove. "They did, they asked how we were doing and said that we're still in the 'honeymoon' state of the relationship," Butters grumbled, saying the honeymoon part mockingly. Kenny grinned goofily and turned the slighter boy around so their faces were inches away.

"They're just jealous because they know that every day is like a new honeymoon for us," Kenny said happily and pecked his lover on the lips. Butters smiled in return and kissed the other's neck.

"Where are we honeymooning today?" Butters asked teasingly. Kenny hummed in thought and started dragging Butters closer to the kitchen table, carefully placing him on top next to the box of Trix cereal.

"Today we are in… Alabama," Kenny finally announced cheerfully. Butters furrowed his brow in confusion, but smiled all the same.

"Why Alabama?"

Kenny smirked and wiggled his eyebrows. "Well, besides the fact that you make me sweat like we're back in the South, today we will be feasting on the famed Southern cuisine called Soul Food." Butters snorted in amusement and started to giggle lightly. Kenny smiled peacefully, at the sight, turning away only to drain the macaroni noodles.

Butter sighed dreamily and jumped off the table, landing with a soft thud. He took over the food from over Kenny's shoulder and they just stayed like that, even as Butters stirred in the cheese.

"I think they're wrong," Butters started softly, "We can make it. There's no reason we couldn't." Kenny remained silent and watched Butters' hands. Just as Butters began to withdraw said hands Kenny grabbed them, turning to look into Butters' eyes.

"I love you," Kenny murmured softly before going in for a kiss. Butters smiled as they lazily kissed, slowly and deeply. They separated eventually with a small pop of lips and Butters grinned as Kenny watched droopy-eyed.

"Time for dinner," the younger blonde announced, maneuvering toward the cabinet for the plates.

"Actually," Kenny began huskily, "I feel more up for dessert… and I we're all out of jello."

Butters blinked and checked the fridge. "You're right. I could have sworn I made some yesterday!" A beat skipped and Kenny burst out laughing.

"I ate the last of it this morning while you were at your classes," Kenny admitted, not feeling very guilty about it at all.

Butters blinked and started toward the bedroom silently. Kenny's eyes widened. "You're not mad at me are you? Butterscotch?"

Butters stopped at the doorframe and leaned in halfway, smirking. "No, but I wanna make up for not making more jello," Butters said seductively. Kenny's eyes widened once again and he watched mesmerized as Butters slipped into their room slowly. "Should eat the last of the jello more often…" Kenny muttered happily as he practically ran to his awaiting 'bride'.

* * *


End file.
